


A Few Holes

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Neither one was innocent...





	A Few Holes

**Author's Note:**

> For 100 Prompts #12 - 'She's No Angel'

Hinoka sighed. It had been raining for two days already and according to Shirasagi's diviners, it was probably going to rain for two more. While she was frustrated, however, her pegasus seemed to be faring even worse. Hinoka, at least, hadn't chewed up part of a fancy blanket likely out of sheer boredom. 

She couldn't be too mad, though. 

"So I thought I might get some practice in anyway," she admitted as she brushed soft, white fur. "Put a hole right in the wall. I don't know who was more angry, Ryoma or Mother Mikoto. 

"Now I'm stuck doing things like calligraphy, and origami, even though I'm kind of terrible at both. Sakura likes origami, though, and she doesn't mind how bad some of my folds are..." 

She kept brushing and talking, calming herself down a bit and feeling less frustrated overall. This wasn't the open air or diving at straw dummies, but it was something. She was sure her pegasus felt the same, which was a good feeling and the kind of peace they'd both been lacking. 

It was probably worth a few days of rain and a hole in the wall... 

And Ryoma's horrified yet impressed expression, too.


End file.
